Shendla Silvertongue
"Pray we do not meet on the field of battle, brother, for I will not hesitate in striking you down." -Shendla speaking to Pelaios Silvertongue =Description= (( WIP )) =Personality= Described as being generous and kind-hearted, Shendla is not without her downfalls; fiery tempered and with a bold sort of recklessness that has her risking her life for the sole pleasure of bloodlust in battle. She is stubborn and high-spirited, with the feral tenacity of an animal on the hunt, and is wholly committed to upholding the ideals of the Light on the field of battle and outside it, though she is most comfortable in the role of soldier, not preacher, and generally has little in way of wisdom to offer beyond a few encouraging words for the downtrodden and defeated. Of a single-minded nature, she has vowed herself to the eradication of of evil in all forms--the Forsaken especially, which has been cause for a moral dilemma most recently upon the discovery of her brother as a Forsaken Bishop. Yet in spite of this, she remains committed to her cause, swearing only to kill him should they happen across one another on the field of battle. Her kindness comes in the form of generosity for children and women especially, willing to go to great lengths to assist either party in times of need; although she holds a great love for all people, and will answer any call for aid. =Abilities= Judgment Invocation of the Light will bring on a judgment — actually a review of a person's life to the moment translated, showing them, viscerally, what harm they have caused (to others, for instance) that was not justified by defense of self or defense of others. In doing so, the recipient is filled with a sense of remorse, the intensity and length dependent on the severity of their actions. =Brief History= Born 598 K.C to the little village of Keld, Shendla was raised by her two older brothers--her father having vanished months before her birth, a newly anointed Knight of the Silver Hand who gave his life in defense of the realm at the opening of the Portal; while her mother died in childbirth, leaving the three children to fend for themselves. Pelaios, the eldest, committed muchof his time to studying the Light, whilst Shendla took an interest in playing with wooden swords and learning to ride ponies. Her head filled with stories about knights, with her father's rusted armour and his journals the only legacy he left behind, Shendla vowed to one day become a Knight also in honour of the father she had never met, but greatly revered. That opportunity came in the form of the Third War, when the plague destroyed much of Lordaeron and sent thousand fleeing to safety. Among them was Shendla and her second youngest brother; lacking the resources and the desire to flee himself, Pelaios remained behind to watch over the village of Keld. His fate was dark and gruesome, falling in battle only to be risen again as Scourge. Later he was freed by the Banshee Queen, and has pledged his loyalty to her, serving as Bishop for the Forsaken. Meanwhile, Shendla and her brother had been sent to the Arathi Highlands, where she enlisted at the tender age of 14 into the Stromgarde militia, offering her the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of her father. This came to an abrupt end as a year later, the kingdom of Stromgarde fell. She became separated from her brother, and fled south toward the last bastion of mankind: Stormwind. There, she met with a Knight of the Silver Hand, an elderly man named Daern, who took Shendla under his wing as a squire. Together, they made numerous trips north in futile search of survivors of the plague. Six years later was the reopening of the Dark Portal. Sworn by then as a Knight in the Silver Hand, Shendla left her mentor behind in order to join the Alliance armies in breaching Outland. She went in hope of finding her father, gone missing so many years before, and was forced to reconcile with his inevitable death when there was no evidence found. But she did witness the spectacular fall of Illidan, and gained a strong measure of pride in having participated in the downfall of evil. Afterwards, she was called home once more, intent on continuing the hopeless search for her brothers. Only, the call to war came once more, and it was shortly after her return to Lordaeron that she was forced to leave in answer to it. Joining the Argent Crusade in Northrend, as was her duty of the Silver Hand, she participated in the various campaigns there, ultimately venturing into the ghostly halls of the Citadel where the Lich King fell beneath the combined might of the Alliance and Horde. It was during the Wrathgate event that Shendla disavowed herself of the Argent Crusade, thereby sacrificing all titles in the name of morality; for she could not possibly exist under the banner of neutrality while the Forsaken walked this world. Briefly she considered joining one of the many de facto Scarlet regiments loitering around in the plaguelands; after some reflection however, she drejected this course of action. She vowed instead to aid in the reclamation of her homeland, and has since devoted herself wholly to the crusade. This crusade has come to an abrupt end following the awkward reunion with her brother Pelaios, serving as a Forsaken priest in the Orthodox Church. Encouraged by him to resume her relationship with the southern church, she has returned to Stormwind, and there she remains until titled once more as an ardent defender of the faith. =Miscellaneous notes= Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade